Muzzle-loading firearms (also commonly referred to as black-powder firearms and/or simply as muzzleloaders), including long guns (e.g., guns described as muskets, carbines, shotguns and rifles) and handguns (e.g., pistols), are loaded by packing powder and shot in the barrel of the gun, and then inserting a primer cap into a primer nipple to enable firing of the gun. The use of muzzle-loaders has become quite popular for both target shooting as well as hunting. Many people enjoy the old-fashioned experience associated with muzzle-loading, in addition to the added skills utilized when firing a muzzleloader.
The steps involved in loading a black-powder firearm that ultimately add to the appeal of the sport, require the use of a wide assortment of tools by the shooter to properly operate the firearm and to address complications that arise while shooting. In many instances in which the shooter is moving with the firearm, such as during hunting, it is desirable to minimize the amount of tools being carried so as to lighten the shooter's load as well as to avoid losing a tool. If a tool is left behind or lost, the shooter's excursion may be cut short when an unexpected complication arises with the firearm. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a single tool that can be used for a variety of different situations encountered by a black-powder shooter.